Ionic liquids are molten salts that have melting points at or below a temperature of 100° C. Ionic liquids are used in a wide variety of applications. Problems may arise when impure ionic liquids are used in devices and applications.
Substantially pure ionic liquids are not easily prepared using current methods. There remains a need for better methods for preparing substantially pure ionic liquids and ionic liquid precursors.